Okay, A Twist in My Story
by pJato431
Summary: Jason and Reyna have a heartfelt chat, while Percy and Annabeth spend some time together. What will happen between these four before the war? A two-shot/song-fic.


**Okay guys, I just wanted to make this one-shot and my first song-fic, I think. I'm going to start updating my other story, **_**The Mark of Athena Assumptions**_** once a week or every two weeks, a month at the latest(I know, you can hate me.) I know some people out there are Jasper fans, and believe it or not, I am too…..but I'm also a JEYNA fan. So, I saw this really cute fan pic on Deviant Art, and I heard of this song recently and thought **_**Hey, why not?**_** So here's the link to the song. Also, this has nothing to do with my other story, it's just something that might happen in the actual book, I mean, I'm absolutely positive that they're going to hold a meeting in the Senate House. I didn't put that in **_**Assumptions**_** because I wanted to twist it with my style. It's pretty short, but that's just how I like it.**

.com/watch?v=axd1o3QG_-o

And when you go Deviant Art, type in Jason and Reyna, and you'll see the picture "I remember now."

**I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**I don't own the Heroes of Olympus.**

**I don't own **_**Okay**_**.**

**They belong to Rick Riordan and Backhouse Mike.**

Reyna

It finally settled in my mind that we were alone, in the Senate House. The meeting was adjourned, and only Jason and I remained back; me in my Praetor's uniform and he in an orange t-shirt that says Camp Half-Blood, although I do find the name somewhat insulting. We were just standing there with an awkward silence between us and Jason scratching the back of his head looking the other way. Finally he looked at me and gave me that rare smile, a true smile. Thank the Gods that we didn't need to re-introduced ourselves to each other, it's what you would call it, a worst do-over. Piper came up to me before the meeting and we had a nice chat, but I can tell that we're still a long way from being friends. But at the same time, it would bring back good memories.

_I like your smile,_

_but even introductions need to last a while._

_Sometimes I don't know,_

_If I'm right or wrong. _

The last 8 months have been hard on me, with the disappearance of Jason, having to force my feelings down and put the benefits of our soldiers and citizens here first, and Octavian who hasn't made things easy for me. I still want to wring that boy's neck but I can't. I wondered if he knew that I was thinking of him for a long time, everyday, not every single minute, but every single second. Not a day went by that I wasn't worried sick for him, even when Percy Jackson arrived. Everything was hard, and when Percy Jackson came, I thought he was my last hope and that I could finally move on.

_And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone._

_There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's things that I could say, but hear it my way,_

_I want to let you know that it's all okay._

That smile of his, no matter what other people think, I thought that the scar in his lips just made it cuter and I couldn't help but smile back. He tried remembering how he got it, but all he could remember was a stapler and I was joking around that maybe he tried to eat one when he was a baby. He playfully scowled and I ended up laughing, a real genuine laugh, which was a first for me, growing up in Circe's island, you learn…stuff, stuff that involves hating men. I'm holding on to a memory that's been nearly long forgotten, well maybe to him, it's long forgotten but I want to keep holding on to it.

"Jason," I started. "How has things been for you in their camp?" My voice was strong and confident, forcing out any doubts from my mind.

"Things were good, I got to know them better, I think Percy Jackson proved my point." He said, sitting down in one of the chairs, looking up at the ceiling.

"I hope so, for the sake of our worlds, this world, we can work together." I replied, still holding some doubts. I walked towards him and took the seat beside him. It felt like we were in a stadium, like in a baseball game, and almost as if…it was a date. _Get real, it's over now_. He chuckled, which surprised me a little.

"What is it?" I asked, getting a little curious.

"I remember the last time we were here….._alone_." He smirked at me, and I suddenly reddened at the memory. "Hey, is the great Reyna blushing? The one who swore off boys?"

"Shut up, things were different in my childhood. I can see that some _boys_ have decency." I just held up my head indignantly, but I knew we were just playing around. Things got quiet again, and we were just sitting there, just the two of us. I looked at him, like really look at him, and realized that his hair grew longer, not too long, but long enough to lose his Roman look. He looks like a slacker now, he's much more relaxed, but all in all, he was still Jason Grace and just as handsome as ever. He was _our _saving Grace. My saving grace.

"When I went to their camp, the first thing their director, Chiron, told me was that I should be dead." He laughed, like it was no big deal, it just made me cringe. "But I can understand why, he didn't know at the time that Greeks and Romans would have to join forces."

"Well, I suppose after living thousands of years, he learns not to sugar-coat some news, better out with reality." Before coming here, Lupa was always straight-forward with me, and I respected her for that.

"Yeah, it's better that way." He mumbled, but he wasn't too happy about it, he sounded sad actually.

_So there you are,_

_Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar._

_A hole in your heart and the same for me._

_Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free?_

"Not only did I get my memories back, I also heard news of what happened to my mother." Jason's voice cracked, but his face became really stoic. "I heard that she died in an accident a couple of years ago, but it's not only that. She was a drunkard, who gave me up when I was 2, my older sister, Thalia, didn't take that too well and finally ran away." Hearing all of that, I felt like I just met a newer side of Jason, but it seems that he also felt that way. I didn't know he had a sister, he always says that he doesn't feel like he's the only child of Jupiter.

"Jason, that must be rough." I didn't dare say sorry, pity is the last thing he need. He laughed bitterly and I just looked down.

"That's quite an understatement, Reyna, but thanks. And apparently you were right, I did try to eat a stapler when I was 2." This time he smiled jokingly, and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, I guess that means you owe me one." He raised his eyebrow and looked at me, puzzled. I just rolled my eyes, "I said that if I was right, you'd give me something."

"Oh, right." Realization hitting his face, and then he grinned. "Well, I'll give you something later." That left me to wonder what it was, but I hoped it wasn't something too bad or something that he'll regret.

"You know Jason," I started. "I don't seem like it, but I'm here for you and so are your friends. After all, you are my best friend." I hated saying that we were just friends, but it's true, and that's what we'll always be. It could've been my imagination, but he looked disappointed before going back to his smile.

_There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's things that I could say, but hear it my way,_

_I want to let you know that it's all okay._

When I first met Jason, he was already part of Camp Jupiter, having spent 12 years. He could've easily retire, but he refused, wanting to protect his friends and remaining fiercely loyal to us. But I hated him from the beginning, I was very bitter, but he helped me get past that. When I became Praetor, it was a surprise for everyone but Jason. A few months later, he became Praetor himself and we spent a great amount of time together. It was hard when he disappeared, especially for me. All I could do was hope and pray he came back, or move on.

_Shelter my eyes from the sun,_

_and wait for the birds to fly by._

_Trying to reach everyone, _

_and know what you're feeling inside._

_Deep in my head now it's all _

_A dream…but….._

We sat there for a few more minutes and then finally, Jason got up and stretched his body. He made one last grin at me and then turned around to leave. At the point, for some reason, I did something that I thought I would never do, I hugged him from behind. He stiffened and I mentally screamed at myself, but I didn't let go. Tears started falling out of my eyes, all the pressures as Praetor and constant worrying finally came crashing down and I just broke. Seeing Jason leave, it felt like he was about to leave me again. Slowly, though I couldn't tell, he grabbed my arms and he turned around. He hugged me back and comforted me in the best way he could. The tears finally stopped flowing, but I didn't let him go.

"I was afraid Jason, I was so scared, but I couldn't let them see it." I murmured. He didn't say anything, I didn't care, as long his presence is right there.

"I refused to accept the worst possibility that you could be…dead." I choked that last word out. "And then when Percy Jackson came, I thought I could finally move on." He chuckled, and the corners of my lips turned up just a little.

"So you were going to replace _me_ with _him_?" he teased, but I just let out a little laugh.

"Well, he already said he has a girlfriend, despite his lack of memories. But, he reminded me of you, loyal, courageous, smart, but also takes a long time for him to get the hint." We let out a small laugh at that one, but I continued. "When you came back, I was relieved, but another worry crossed into my mind. What if you didn't remember?" I was done, but my face scrunched up in sadness no matter how much I tried to repress it. Jason said the one thing that I've been waiting to hear, even though I already knew.

"It's okay, I remember now."

_There is no upper hand__  
><em>_I'm giving you mine__  
><em>_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time__  
><em>_There's things that I could say__  
><em>_But hear it my way__  
><em>_I want to let you know that it's all okay__  
><em>_Want to let you know that it's all okay__  
><em>_Want to let you know__  
><em>_That it's all okay_

"_**Whether you're lovers, friends, acquaintances, family, you'll always want that feeling that everything's okay when all else is in despair. No matter what the situation, you need someone to lean on."**_

**-pJato431 **


End file.
